


Down in Saint Denis

by phan_on_the_nx_01



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Fluff and Angst, Graphic Violence, M/M, On the Run, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, character list will be updated, hard on the angst, in some cases, mentions of in game events, there's a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01
Summary: The Fey gang are on the run, settling at Shady Belle and waiting for the heat to die down.But many things can happen in Saint Denis, not all of them good.(Inspired by the main story of RDR2)





	1. Welcome to Shady Belle

**Author's Note:**

> so i finished RDR2, which was like being sucker punched in the face while also being the greatest piece of art ever created.  
> for people who haven't played-  
> in game you play as Arthur Morgan, a member of the Van Der Linde gang, as you run away from the law who are trying to catch the gang after a botched robbery in Blackwater. This fic is inspired by both chapter 3 (Clemens Point) and 4 (Shady Belle). It's a prequel to the first RDR game and is set in 1899.  
> RDR2 map: https://rdr2map.com/  
> Soundtrack pieces- https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBsASD21nOHPL_Dqor-FVTZBxzPnv_aT9

Shady Belle had stood empty for many years. The last people who had been there had been the Van Der Linde gang before they had broken down beyond measure. It was still broken up due to the fight with the O’Driscolls with some shattered windows and a broken balcony. It was liveable. For now.

Phoenix looked over to Mia as she surveyed the area. Setting up camp was the main priority, then a journey in Saint Denis to survey the new area which would become the new port of call for business. Perhaps he could finally send the letter to Miles he had tucked away in his satchel. Charley gave a snort as he dismounted. He looked over to Maya leading her horse, Steel, to the abandoned hitching post.

“We need to set up camp pretty quickly. It’s getting late and we need someone on watch before nightfall. Mr Gumshoe, Mr Butz help set up rooms within the house. Kay, Maya and Phoenix set up tents outside, everyone else we need fires going and everything else unpacked” Mia commanded “Phoenix you’re on first watch when we’re set up”

Horses were quickly hitched, and wagons unloaded. The rooms inside the mansion were taken up by more senior members of the gang, with outside lodgings then put up for those left. The sweltering heat as they worked only cooled slightly as the night wore on. A stew was made from left overs they luckily had stocked away as they made their escape from Rhodes not a few hours earlier.

Phoenix settled into first watch, leaning against the entrance wall as he bought out his journal. The last letter he had been sent from Miles (which he picked up from Rhodes station just before their escape) was put with the rest of the letters they had been sending one another. Miles was in Saint Denis _at this very moment._ He read through Miles’s letters to him as he watched out for anything suspicious along the path and through the trees. They ranged from sweet to bitingly sarcastic, so much like the man he had known for a short time in Rhodes, before everything had been un-ceremonially ruined.

“Thinking about Edgeworth, Phoenix?” Maya teased as she approached. She leaned on the wall next to him. He blushed furiously as he quickly closed the journal. Everyone in camp knew of his infatuation with one Miles Edgeworth, probably from the moment the two of them had met all those years ago in Rhodes. If said infatuation was returned that would be all the better.

“Our wonderful socialite friend who has a problem of attracting trouble” she continued teasingly “makes sense why he attracted you”

“I’m going to meet him in Saint Denis. I think…” he told her “he’s probably heard about what happened in Rhodes already”

“We messed up, but we will get better” he assured her “do you want to join me in Saint Denis tomorrow? I’m going to send my letter to Miles”

“Let’s hope Saint Denis is a better place”

“the agency won’t stop hunting us, no matter how far away we get from them” Phoenix said “they hunted down the Van Der Linde gang without mercy”

“That gang was led by Dutch, not Mia Fey. She knows what she’s doing” Maya reassured him. He decided to change track, not wanting to dwell on what had happened

“So, Saint Denis?”

“Of course! I’m not gonna let you embarrass yourself in front of your precious Miles when you eventually re-meet”

He groaned. If he could not embarrass himself in front of Miles that would be great but, knowing him, it would all end in disaster.  

***

The ride to Saint Denis was hot. The simmering humidity made Phoenix’s shirt stick to his back as they galloped over the bridge leading to the city. He had discarded his jacket at camp quite quickly while doing chores that morning. The amount of smoke emanating from various chimneys differed it from Valentine and Rhodes. A true industrial city for the modern age. There were countless saloons and taverns, as well as a proper tailor.

He found the post office after some searching. Maya grinned at him as he sent the letter. It wouldn’t be long until he could see Miles face to face again.

Finally.

“Come on. Let’s go to a saloon or something, I’m dying for something that isn’t stew for once” Maya said as they re-mounted their horses.

The largest saloon they found was full of upper-class residence of Saint Denis, with one table dedicated to poker by the door. The whisky was $1 which shocked both him and Maya, due to the cheapness of the drink anywhere else they had travelled.

 _This better be damn good whisky_ Phoenix thought as he downed the shot. It burned down his throat pleasantly. Maya beside him tucked into a meal of rib eye steak and potatoes as he looked at the mirror behind the bar. A flash of magenta caught his eye and was gone just as quickly.

He wondered why Miles had moved so quickly to Saint Denis, knowing who owned the majority of the property and the land within the city.

_Von Karma._

Phoenix knew of him. Knew he killed Gregory Edgeworth in cold blood and took Miles away. Gregory had been respected throughout Rhodes as a good Sheriff. Fair and honest. Even if Phoenix had turned away from such a life, as had many of the people in the gang, Gregory was still the one man who looked beyond their people as a gang of outlaws and thugs. Even if they did rob a few trains and other places when they were desperate, but that hadn’t happened in a while. Not that people forgot quickly that you had stolen from them.

It was a hard line to follow as an honourable man, even if the law didn’t see you as one. They weren’t seen as noble or trustworthy, just part of a dying way of life which was paving the way for a more civilised world.

Their luck would run out soon, but for this moment, they were alive. They were together.  


	2. True Love (Phoenix and Miles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting in a saloon was good plan.  
> a talk happens and a promise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm now on my second playthrough of RDR2 which kicked my ass to finally get a second chapter finished.  
> so enjoy!

Saint Denis was the last place Miles Edgeworth expected to find Phoenix Wright. His letter had arrived at his hotel detailing what had happened in Rhodes (in a hast postscript at the bottom of the letter). They were going to meet again, perhaps not under the best circumstances but he could finally see him again after all these months.

This city wasn’t the safest for either of them. A city owned by Von Karma was a death trap, even if the mayor believed he controlled what happened. Miles had tried to slip quietly into society life as Miles Wright, a businessman looking for new investments before travelling back up to New York. It had worked in some ways; putting him in the good graces of many of the upper classes. All the while he was stealing information about Von Karma’s dirty dealing to finally send the man to where he belonged.

Saint Denis wouldn’t be Von Karma’s for much longer, if he had his way. he had sent a letter to Phoenix warning him of his plan and had asked to meet him at the saloon for a meal. It was going to be an interesting night. He hitched his horse, a white Arabian by the name of Shadow, at one of the posts just outside the saloon.

He dusted off his waistcoat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, the air still humid despite the sun going down not a few hours ago. Miles spotted Charley a hitching post over. Phoenix was already here it seemed. The smell of whisky and cigar’s hit him full force as he opened the doors to the saloon. The saloon seemed to be constantly busy, whether it be people playing poker or businessmen negotiating deals over whisky. He saw an all too familiar figure in blue, a now much lighter waistcoat from when they had last seen it each other and not covered in as much mud and dust as the previous one. Seemingly Phoenix had finally made use of a good tailor, even if he still wore the same ruined jeans and scuffed riding boots. Perhaps getting the man into a decent suit wouldn’t go amiss either.

 “It’s been a long time, Phoenix” he greeted as he approached the table Phoenix was sat on. Phoenix stood up and instantly grabbed him in a hug, holding him close.

“I’ve missed you, Miles” Phoenix whispered “letter weren’t enough in those months”

“We’re here now” Miles replied “I never expected to see you in Saint Denis so soon”

Phoenix’s face fell as they finally sat down at the table. He sighed, seemingly gathering himself before explaining.

“What happened in Rhodes was bad. Even with the Greys and the Braithwaites long gone, there’s still problems there. Your father kept the peace for so long. We thought we would be safe, the Sheriff seemed capable enough but he- “Phoenix stopped for a moment “I know we’re not good people, but we’ve been trying- what the gang was before isn’t what we stand for now”

“I know Phoenix” Miles said quietly “I know you are not the best of men but what happened in Rhodes _was not your fault_. A wrongful bounty was going to bring people to bring you in, whether it mattered or not that you did it”

“Saint Denis seemed like our best bet, perhaps we could finally leave this godforsaken place” Phoenix smiled weakly “I know why you’re here, Miles”

“Von Karma has taken a hold of this city with all his might” anger seemed to have risen in him, causing him to grip Phoenix’s hands which were on the table in front of him “he can’t be allowed to on like this, ruining lives like they’re nothing”

“You want to stop him”

“Whatever it takes, Phoenix. He took away my father, he almost took away you”

That was too much information. Miles had tried to discard the feelings that Phoenix stirred within him, warranted or not. They were friends, nothing more than that. Not too long ago Phoenix had an infatuation with one Iris Hawthorne, a high society lady he had met in Blackwater, before her mother had put a quick stop to it. It had only hurt for a while, before he had received a letter from Maya stating that it was over. Perhaps Maya did know too much about his all-encompassing love for this man.

“How are the others?” he asked quickly

“We’re camping out at the old Van Der Linde hideout” Phoenix replied “it’s the best we could find, secluded and no one’s gone there in years”

“At least you have a roof over your heads”

“Sometimes the place feels a little haunted, you know? What happened there isn’t quickly forgotten”

Miles remembers hearing the story from his father. The Van Der Linde was well known for the botched job in Blackwater and being chased across the country until they had broken apart beyond repair. It was shared as some sort of warning to the gangs still around that their days were numbered, that even the strongest gangs could shatter under the pressure of the law.

The new world and laws would destroy them, no matter how hard they escaped.

“What are you intending to do in Saint Denis?”

Phoenix grinned from across from him.

“Help you, of course”

“You’re already in enough danger. Bringing down Von Karma won’t be easy”

“When has anything been easy for us?” Phoenix shot back “This matters to you Miles and if we bring down that bastard, then I’m doing it for you. And for Gregory”

“Thank you, Phoenix,” Miles said “We’ll bring him down, for father”

“So, when do we start?” Phoenix grinned “I think some whisky wouldn’t go amiss”

“We will need to get you a properly tailored suit first. If we are to infiltrate these parties and get away with it, you will have to look the part”

“Whisky first”

Miles sighed “yes, whisky would be a good start”

The night passed quickly after that first whisky. They shared a meal, a rib eye steak with potatoes, while moving onto perhaps happier topics such as the various hunting trips Phoenix had taken with Apollo and Athena, who had become his protégées, even if Phoenix would never admit it. It was good time to catch up on what he had missed the last time he had seen the gang. He would have to visit camp soon.

But right now, with Phoenix sitting opposite him, he was right where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo


	3. I think of you often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles goes to Shady Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! *waves*  
> i finally wrote a chapter. i got a bit sucked into Merlin (10 years late i know) but i'm back.

 Von Karma, much like Leviticus Cornwall, had control over everything. Saint Denis was easy enough to control, with it willing to take on anyone to help it thrive. Mobs and Mafia’s were a normal part of life, from the Lemoyne Raiders to the Del Lobo gang, albeit the common outlaws were much less common now.

Saint Denis still thrived, even under the blood-stained thumb of Von Karma. He would go down the same way that Angelo Bronte did, if Miles had his way. Being eaten by the alligators was a harsh way to go but Bronte had perhaps bought it upon himself.

He knew that the gang had had it’s first score when a stagecoach had all it’s valuable’s stolen. The carriage had been transporting some fancy high society lady, arriving for one of Von Karma’s many parties. They had been stopped for ‘a routine search’ and had the lock box as well as luggage stolen all under their noses. If most of the valuables had appeared at the Saint Denis fence a day later, Miles was none the wiser.

As he thought more about the plan he was bringing to the gang, the more problems he encountered. Miles knew that Mia frowned upon killing in cold blood. It wasn’t a done thing. They could make money by threatening people, drawing the guns but never shooting. A few of the train robberies, the only shots taken were at the trains roof, a threat if nothing else. However, he knew this operation with Phoenix might break that code, given the amount of people they had to go through in order to even get close to Von Karma. He urged his horse along the path through the marshes plains outside the city. It was time to visit Shady Belle, to tell the others about their plan to take out Von Karma. Shadow grunted as he urged him to go faster, hooves kicking up dust as they rode past carriages and other riders on their way to Saint Denis. Miles was grateful for this ride, away from the constraints of the city.

It reminded him of the times him and Phoenix would ride out of Rhodes for a few hours, in order to get away from it all. They would find all sort of amazing to fish and hunt, as well as many things they couldn’t adequately explain like a ghost train running along the tracks. Even all his logic couldn’t explain that one. Rhodes was a better time for all of them, the time he had first fallen in love with the outlaw with a quick mind and the kindest smile.

Shady Belle came into view when he started to make his way down the long path leading to the old mansion. He could see the fires burning outside the house and the smell of stew as he got closer.

“Identify yourself!” came a shout from his left, as well as the cocking of a gun.

“Miles Edgeworth” he declared. The person lowered the gun.

“Long time no see Miles” Maya Fey grinned at him “how’s city life treating you?”

“Terribly” he replied as he hitched his horse and dismounted “is Phoenix here?”

“He’s out”. Miles frowned.

“He said he would be here”

Maya smiled lessened.

“He got a letter from Iris”

Oh. Oh of course.

“Something about needing help. He shot off pretty quickly. We tried to dissuade him but he was adamant to see her” Maya shrugged as they walked towards the house.

It seemed that Iris was the only one to gain Phoenix’s love. She was sweet and entirely unsuited for the outlaw life, which Phoenix at one point was willing to leave for her.

“I’ll wait for him to return then” Miles said “I need to see Miss Fey anyway”

“She’s out hunting with Apollo and Athena”

“Perhaps I should come back another time then”. Maya grabbed his arm as he turned around.

“Hang on! There is something we need to discuss” she said firmly

“And what would that be?” he questioned

“Your feelings for Nick”

Miles felt himself blush.

“What feelings?”

“Other than the obvious of you pining for each other?” she clarified as she loosened the grip on his arm “it’s pretty obvious. I mean maybe after you’ve read some of Nick’s journal. There are things I can never unsee”

“You…” Miles trailed off for a second “you read his journal? He has a journal?”

Maya laughed at that.

“Out of all that and you can’t comprehend that Nick has a journal?” Maya teased “where he writes all his deepest feelings and how much he wants to get with you?”

He spluttered. It was difficult to comprehend, given that Phoenix was off visiting Iris Hawthorne right at this very moment.

“As much as I would like to believe you Maya, Phoenix has never seen me as more than a friend” Miles managed out. The truth of it always seemed to hurt, but it was better than hanging onto the hope that something could happen.

“Then you’re just as blind as him” Maya said as they halted just outside the mansion’s doors.

“I’ll be back tomorrow” he assured “I have an urgent matter to discuss, but I suppose it can wait one more day”

“I’ll pass on the message”

He turned away from the house as Maya made her way through the main doors. While he wanted to start as soon as possible, he knew he had to wait until he had told the whole gang his plan. He would need all of them at one point or another for this to work, but Phoenix and Mia were crucial for this to work. He also refused to dwell on the fact that Phoenix was visiting Iris. it wasn’t hard to comprehend that they could pick up from where they had left off. They were a good fit.

It only made Miles slightly jealous, but even that he squashed down with the rest of his feelings for Phoenix beyond friendship. Even if Phoenix and Iris ended up married at the end of this crazy endeavour, he would be happy for them. Or he would try to be.

Lying to himself was never going to work, no matter how hard he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated.   
> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo   
> (also Mumford and Sons newest album Delta features a lot of great wrightworth tracks check it out!!)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> tumblr?- lovethenx-01


End file.
